


Танец под дождем

by Theonya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Magical Realism, Mystery Character(s), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Он заметил её в тусклом и дымном свете факелов небольшого трактира. Она была похожа на него лицом, как две капли воды, а на улице начинался мелкий дождик. Все как всегда.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin





	Танец под дождем

Он заметил её в тусклом и дымном свете факелов небольшого трактира. Не то, чтобы парень был пьян, — вовсе нет, он выпил совсем немного по сравнению с теми серьезными мужиками, которые грозились разнести друг друга в клочья, но для его собственного возраста все же алкоголя было многовато.  
Она была похожа на него лицом, как две капли воды, да и те же пшеничные волосы колосились, приобнимая нежные румяные щеки. Судя по всему, она была в том же состоянии — уже не так трезва, чтобы не позволять себе таинственно улыбаться, но и не так пьяна, чтобы броситься ему на шею.  
Что же привело их в этот час в трактир? Он-то знал, что никакие заботы и печали не поведут молодую и, скорее всего, незамужнюю девушку сюда — в место, где ошиваются толпы разнообразных мужиков и царят довольно свободные нравы. Она знала, что неспроста он смотрит на неё, и, хлопнув длинными ресницами, осушила еще одну кружку. Он усмехнулся и передвинулся к ней.  
_«Если выпит сомнений сок,  
По рукам пробегает ток,  
На губах, в вопросе открытых,  
Ядовитый пророс цветок…»_  
У него в голове крутился один вопрос, но он не знал, как задать его. Она будто мысли читала:  
— Тебе чего-то надобно?  
— Твое имя.  
— Взамен твоего.  
— По рукам.  
Он знал, что назвать ей имя чревато последствиями, но кто же точно знал, что она ведьма? Может, просто продажная девка… С другой стороны, в обмен он сможет навести и на неё сглаз какой… Если, конечно, жив останется. Она же хитро улыбалась — надо же, какой догадливый!  
— Толку в твоих сомнениях, парень. Я же не скажу, все будет в порядке.  
— Да ладно? Веры в твои слова у меня — на медный грош.  
— Купи на него мне пива. Рин меня зовут.  
Он удивился. На самом деле, девушка ему и вправду понравилась, да только показывать этого он не хотел. И все же — купил ей пива, протянул, и её хрупкая рука едва коснулась его, забирая кружку себе.  
— А я Лен…  
— Ты не подумай, я нечасто сюда прихожу, только когда сильно заест…  
Да, она была не настолько трезвой, чтобы держать все в себе, и так он узнал, что семья у неё неблагополучная, все знают дитенка, потому и не пристают, жалея девчонку, и никакая она не ведьма, подумал он. От ведьмы не могло идти такое тепло, такой свет… В один из моментов она замолчала.  
— Ты чего? — отряхнувшись от мыслей, спросил он.  
— Ты не слушаешь меня.  
_«В час, когда границы размыты,  
Дух и плоть легки на подъем,  
Если дом тебе не защита —  
Выйди ночью, встань под дождем!»_  
— Тут шумно, — продолжила она. — Я бы не хотела идти к тебе…  
— Я могу провести тебя, только… твоя кружка полна, допей — и пойдем, — сказал он. Она посмотрела в его сторону туманными глазами:  
— Да почему бы и нет?  
Он усмехнулся. Был бы он волен выбирать — да с радостью, но… Нет. Не волен. Она жадно и торопливо пила, будто жаждала до этого, и он со вздохом встал, когда последняя капля достигла её рта.  
Немного качало пол в трактире — для него, да и для неё тоже, но для них в обнимку пол как-то непонятно успокоился, будто только этого и ждал. На улице покрапывало, легкий дождик — Рин предпочитала ливни, а Лен ненавидел дождь вообще, и они были не совсем довольны. Их путь освещали редкие окна да полная луна.  
— Знаешь, Лен, это неинтересно.  
— Что именно?  
— Приходить домой не утром, пропускать чудесную ночь…  
— Несмотря на дождь?  
— Да разве это дождь? Дождь — это молнии и злые капли, которые хотят забраться в дом, а это… Это поцелуи неба, — внезапно серьезно окончила Рин. Лен усмехнулся:  
— А настоящих поцелуев ты не хочешь?  
— Увы, я тебе не продажная девка, — показала язык она и куда-то побежала. Он ринулся за ней, но она делась неясно куда, оставив его в замешательстве. Дождь усиливался. Лен негромко позвал её, но она не отзывалась, только какой-то камешек полетел на него сверху. Парень сердито оглянулся и увидел её. Волосы отливали серебром под луной. Рин рассмеялась:  
— Залезай ко мне или струсишь?  
— Тебя сейчас оттуда струшу, — сердито отозвался он.  
Лазать по деревьям он ненавидел с детства, потому довольно неуклюже забирался на крышу под аккомпанемент её тихого смеха. Она наивно предложила:  
— Давай играть в салочки? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, побежала по крыше. Он последовал её примеру, хоть и боялся, что упадет, но довольно быстро привык к такому необычному месту. Крыша быстро закончилась, началась другая, и было все равно, в какую сторону они побежали, хотя уже не было иллюзии «я пошел тебя провожать». Волосы прилипли к шее, сейчас он наверняка напоминал мокрую курицу, да и она была не лучше, но он все-таки догнал её, начал щекотать…  
_«Посмотри в ночь глазами чужими,  
Назови, назови лишь одно имя,  
Отражая тоску и сушь  
В зеркалах придорожных луж.»_  
Они уже не понимали, как невинная забава перешла в танец. Она поддавалась ему и вновь ускользала, уже не от ладки, от объятий, а он подыгрывал ей и галантно брал за руку, разворачивая к себе и кружа её, кружась вместе с ней, склоняясь к ней, вдыхая её запах, в отголосках дождя ловя отголоски дыхания, а в стуке капель о кожу — затерянные тихие возгласы, о её кожу — она дрожала, возможно, было холодно, но опьяненная питьем, да и близостью, Рин не замечала этого сознательно, телом же пытаясь все больше и больше примкнуть к его телу, а Лен ей в этом и не отказывал, он с трепетом обнимал её за талию, нежно мельком сводя руки то вверх, то вниз, поддерживал её, прижимал к себе, лихорадочно согревая дыханием аккуратное ушко и шепча слова любви, которые никому и не говорил прежде… Она не возражала и терлась, как кошка, своими короткими волосами о его губы, своим телом о его ладони, выгибаясь и умоляя: «Еще!», но ни слова не проронив вслух — ни слова, ни всхлипа, ни звука, лишь мягкое дыхание сбилось, но для него и это было сигналом — сигналом того, что замок взят, пушечным выстрелом о сладкой вседозволенности, но он должен держать себя в руках, хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы еще немного, еще чуть-чуть…  
_«Струн натянутых тонкий звон,  
И безумье проникло в сон —  
Так ступай на зыбкие тропы,  
Где не властен людской закон.»_  
Она загнанной птицей вырывается из объятий, словно не хочет его власти над собой, не хочет его рук и слов, а хочет только взгляда… И он угадывает это желание, берет её лицо в чашу из своих ладоней и тщательно вглядывается, приближаясь и, наконец, касаясь губами её губ…

Лен просыпается. Это опять было только сном…


End file.
